


Tales of the Four Clans

by Rhuen



Category: Predator Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhuen/pseuds/Rhuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories Following the hunts of four individuals from four rare and reclusive Yautja tribes that have obtained technology allowing them to travel out into the multiverse; the Shadow Born, the Plains Hunters, the Kaiju Killers, and the Metal masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Across the multi-verse there are several subspecies of those known as “Predators”, a group evolving into sequential hermaphrodites have come to be known as the Hish; some of them even developing metaphysical powers and hunting likewise empowered prey. Most go by Yautja, although at least three variants on lung composition are known, and three variants on dreadlock structure (braided hair, tech-sensory organs, and fleshy tendrils). One of the Sub-species has grown large and whose culture focuses on the number of kills rather than the challenge, resorting to the use of drones, attack beasts, and traps to rake up those numbers; even making deals with governments on some worlds to seek out challenging prey among their species to send to hunting preserves. Of rather unexpected interest are four clans belonging to four odd sub-species.

The Shadow Born, a mainly nocturnal sub-species possessing enhanced Infrared vision, able to easily make out depth and minute details, with a hint of ultraviolet and echolocation. Hunters consist of both males and females, specializing in predatory creatures that hunt other predatory creatures, especially metaphysical variants such as vampires, werewolves, undead, and mutations of various kinds. They use a wide variety of weaponry and martial arts skills. Befitting their nocturnal nature they have grey skin, often with spots or stripes on the dorsal sides like the patterns seen on more typical Yautja, as well as wearing black sleek armor. Unlike most Yautja the Shadow Born do not use self-destruct mechanisms, possibly due to their small numbers or it could just be that the females, prized among their kind and rarer don’t use them; specifics are not clear.

The Plain Hunters, a sub-species with a yellowish tint to their skin, standing taller than most Yautja and using typically lower tech weaponry, or otherwise adjusting the tech level to fit what they are hunting. They do not use self-destructs, viewing self termination as dishonorable although if one finds another has had their will broken they will kill the one of lost honor to restore their “sister’s” honor. This is what some might describe as an “Amazon” culture, consisting of females only; who will hunt males of other Yautja clans for the purpose of reproduction. The Plain Hunters only give birth to females, there have never been any signs that they even can produce male offspring. They use far more advanced stealth than other clans, adjusting it to match their prey, sometimes to stalk a male for days to decide if he is worthy or even capable of spending a night with her. 

The Kaiju-Killers, a fun name given to a clan that look like typical Yautja hunters, no taller, odd coloration, armor looks about the same as should be expected; senses seem normal. The only difference is they possess metaphysical strengths, what could be described as super-human at the C-class; able to leap fifty feet in the air, take heavy fire power with minimal bleeding, punch dents in tanks and rip apart steel with their bare hands with ease. They have found most prey lacking, instead journeying the multi-verse searching for very powerful prey; using what other clans would consider war-grade only weaponry and sometimes even vehicles they hunt down creatures often referred to as “Kaiju”. Monstrous abnormalities capable of destroying villages, towns, and cities; including also giant killer robots; their trophy cases can sometimes be lived in like a village. 

The Metal-Masks, a very unusual and often regarded as a myth or rumor clan said to have crashed and been lost on a mystical world filled with monsters. This clan retains their technology yet their style has merged with the local humanoids, becoming metal plates and chainmail. They live in matriarchal villages with the males journeying to hunt. They have developed new weapons based on a combination of technology and sorcery allowing them to hunt giants, gargoyles, golems, dragons, and other such fantastical creatures. On this new world they have become regarded as yet another humanoid race, albeit one to be avoided, even more so than orcs, for many an orc skull does adorn a Metal-Mask’s wall. Using the mystic portals of this world some have even found their way back to other universes and re-obtained ships and other higher order technology.


	2. Hirogen hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Energy beings, as they are want to in the Star Trek universe, have collected hunters from across the multi-verse to find who is the best hunter. Using a database clearly taken from Earth horror movies and races from Earth Science-fiction one Hirogen has taken down several dangerous creatures and now seeks deadlier prey; a Yautja.

The vessel is full of trophies from past hunts, his blue armor showing signs of glorious battles with many races across the Delta Quadrant. He shields his eyes as a strange spiraling light appears before him.

“Hak’tash of the Hirogen,” says the spiral of light, “I am of the Ahk, we have observed you and many like you. We offer you the chance for greater glory, for hunts unlike any you have ever seen before, and become known throughout all of the multiverse as the greatest hunter to ever live.”

“I am listening,” says Hak’tash.

“It is a contest,” says the Ahk, “between great hunters from many different realities, among all of this universe we have selected you are this reality’s greatest hunter.”

A tablet appears before him, “This computer is designed to integrate with any conceivable technology, we have also granted your ship the ability to slip between dimensions and universes. With this there is a vast list of species and individual creatures that should prove a challenging hunt for almost anyone.”

Hak’tash scrolls through the tablet, “strange prey indeed. I will take your challenge and prove that I Hak’tash of the Hirogen is the best hunter to ever live.”

******

Hak’tash has hunted down thirteen different monsters in the contest, 

1: *Wolf-Man*

2: *Creature of the Black Lagoon*

3: *Terminator*

4:*Dracula 1930’s*

5: *Nosferatu*

6: *Vampire: Whedenverse 10*

7: *Vampire: Fright Night R*

8: *Werewolf: Underworld*

9: *Vampire: BloodRayne*

10: *Vampire: Marvel 615*

11: *ScareWolf: Dragon Quest IX*

12: *Vampire: Legacy of Kain*

13: *Robocop*

He flips through the list of monsters and champions, “Nothing has been much a challenge, machine taken down with magnetic weapons, creatures with easy to exploit weaknesses, or else mindless beasts…is there nothing can give me a worthy…hunt.”

“Master,” comes the female voice of the computer, “my analysis of your chosen hunts and behavior indicates a preference for creatures that will attempt to hunt and track you back as you hunt them.”

“Yes,” says Hak’tash, “predators are the true show of one’s worth and skill, hunt or be hunted.”

“Might I suggest then,” says the computer, “a Predator.”

“These have all been predators,” says Hak’tash, “I don’t need just any predator that will stalk me.”

“My apologies,” says the computer, “Predator…an alien race often regarded by humans simply by the term Predator giving their hunting culture and aggressive behavior; due to a complicated multiversal nature…as in the presence of many variants in biology and cultural structure with some root similarities they are known by different local names, however the term Predator comes up as a common name. They are well known for hunting dangerous creatures, collecting the skulls and other items of their prey especially those that challenge them directly, the use of stealth and ranged weapons as well as melee weapons, and their imposing strength.”

“Show me this…Predator.” commands Hak’tash

The screen shows a typical Yautja male in mask. Sub-windows come up showing the face minus the mask, size comparison to Hak’tash, highlighting the cloak, combi stick, smart disc, infrared vision, gauntlet claws, and self-destruct.

“kill or be killed,” says Hak’tash, “and fail to kill it and only maim it and the prey will insure there is no victor…excellent, take me to this prey.”

******

The Hirogen drop shuttle exits the Ahk produced wormhole over a small blue planet freckled with islands with not a single land mass any larger than a small country. The readings on the instruments don’t make sense as several small land masses show confined weather systems, deserts the size of small parks, isolated pockets of eternal winter; even when a land mass just north of that is tropical. A world with a very artificial feel to it climates as though each roughly city sized land mass or group of islands were meant to be a small world unto themselves. His instruments lock onto the Yautja ship thanks to the Ahk computer and modifications. His vessels zeroes in on a swamp like region of one of the semi-circular land masses, passing over a small village of what seem to be humanoids that are very tall with tusks protruding from their bottom lips. 

Hak’tash’s ship lands in the swamp on a thin patch of dry land. He exits his ship, phazer drawn, the creature locator on his arm informing him that the Predator’s ship is to the north. He steps carefully through the very odd swamp, fog rolling around the edges of trees, strange bugs and amphibians here and there. He carefully observes the land around him, making sure to stay down wind as he circles the area his map his map is showing him. However as he approaches the area what he comes across is most puzzling; hanging high in a tree is the skinned body of what appears to be a humanoid alligator, a creature he is unfamiliar with in either case yet is still fairly large and dangerous looking. He ducks down behind some bushes downwind of what is clearly not a space ship in any sense; instead he sees a hut sitting out on the water, pikes are around the area with skulls on them. Humanoid skulls with tusks, reptilian skulls, something deformed and covered in spikes, and various things with daggers for teeth. 

The branches crinkle as he slowly makes his way through the bushes, he looks around, observing the tree tops as that is where the recorder showed this prey hiding before. He stops dead in his tracks as a long curved sickle blade slices through his chest and abdomen. He is killed instantly and falls to the ground as the blade is pull out by the invisible creature standing directly behind him. The figure un-cloaks revealing its weapon to be a long black combi stick with a scythe like blade that retracts impossibly as the staff like weapon shrinks down to an impossibly thin form and is put on the hip of the large female creature. She is tall, much taller than Hak’tash was, while she resembles the creature that was on the Hirogen’s screen she is distinctly different, like many humanoid aliens from Hak’tash’s own dimension and humanoids of this world upon which he landed she has breasts; her skin is a different color; a grey with darker grey stripes along the dorsal sides. While her armor is roughly the same shape and placement as the one from the Ahk record, in this case it is sleeker and black as shadow. 

She reaches down, her claw like hand ripping into the hole her blade made and grabs the sliced heart of the Hirogen and crushes it in her palm; she does not know this creature, however given some things on this world she has hunted she isn’t taking any chances. She steps back watching the corpse a moment, waiting to see what happens; on this world she has hunted creatures that would reanimate, transform, and some explode into blue flames upon death. Finding this creature truly dead she reaches into the hole, lifting the body like a tote bag and carries it back to her hut. She is quick to strip it of its armor for examination, and decapitates it after setting the helmet aside. After putting the skull on a spike she examines the helmet and puts it back on the skull.

******

Her name is Sti’laka of the Shadow Born clan; one of several clans that have ventured beyond the veil of their own universe in search of worthy prey. Using a large ring like device to open worm holes between realities her clan has found many new hunting grounds. Using solo or small hunting party ships; intentionally making the ring too small for even a scout ship to pass through, each season hunters go out with empty trophy cases in their small vessels in the hopes of bringing back a new set of trophies to add to their growing collections. In this way they found worlds like this one, this world called Jenna, a Metaphysically distorted world. Such worlds often harbor such interesting hunts; orcs, trolls, elves, even dragons and assortments of monstrous beasts. Give the anomalous creatures this clan has given to using infrared holograms as well as collecting masks, helmets, weapons, and such to better represent their prey; especially those like so many undead and artificial monsters that do not leave behind a skull. 

The season was nearly over, Sti’laka had hunted several Swamp Orcs, Lizard Men, one Toxic Ghoul, and a Giant Alligator Man, whose skin she would make into a cover for her furniture back home. The approach of the strange vessel was obvious to her, using stealth far more advanced than most clans would use on a hunt, given the nature of some of her prey, and resistant to water (also given the nature of some of her prey), she followed it to its landing. She actually watched the strange blue armored alien from on top of his own ship as he noisily made his way into the swamp. He made no real attempt to conceal himself, and even in infrared she could tell his armor would stick out in this environment, giving off its own heat, and electrical fields; she checked other spectrums and found the alien’s armor didn’t even blend in color wise. Although she has gone after hunters that just try to break up their outline as their prey was color blind. She followed the weird alien as it went straight for her hut; it was clearly hunting HER; as it tried to hide in the bushes it never heard her coming and it was over just that quick. 

After cleaning and packing up her prey Sti’laka decides to check out the alien’s ship again, after all it was clearly coming after her and was also clearly not local. The alien left the door open, some small animals had already crawled inside from the swamp. The place is strange, like a bizarro version of her own culture, skulls and bones hanging from nets haphazardly, weapons on the walls, clearly a trophy hunter. But as to how it would know where she was that she would find out as a glowing screen tells her something is on display. Altering her mask’s spectrum she comes across a color spectrum revealing that it shows the image of a typical male Yautja, one from a different clan however; standing in a tree; and a map of this planet and where her ship is hiding. 

She *growls* at the screen and is surprised when a female human voice says, “Monster has entered the contestant’s vessel; searching…searching…found…multi-versal hunt contestant Hak’tash of the Hirogen has been killed…beginning retrieval and reanimation sequence.”

Sti’laka rips the control panel off and finds a piece of technology that does not fit the rest of the tech around it, as it gives off a Dimension tech signature.

“Warning,” says the computer voice, “do not interfere with controls or permanent contestant death may result and…”

Sti’laka rips the control box out. The screen goes dark, as does the ship. She examines the box a moment and takes it with her. 

-sometime later-

Sti’laka has emptied her trophy case from her ship back into her trophy case back home; however that computer, the one that located her, yet used the image of someone that clearly wasn’t her has her intrigued. Hooking it up to one of her hunt ships it comes online.

“Trauma experienced, core systems malfunctioned, hunter registration losts…contact with main systems lost, database intact, new registration system intact, registration link up lost.”

Sti’laka in a feminine yet terrifying voice says imitating the human language the computer is speaking, “What…are…you?”

“Multiverse hunting competition database and locator.”

“Function.” Says Sti’laka

“To locate prey based on a point system for contestants of the hunt…do you want to register?”

“Why?” asks Sti’laka

The computer may not have understood the context as it says, “Registering will allow control over this system, as well as the locations of and data on various challenging prey from across the multi-verse; many of whom regarded as un-killable monsters to the locals.”

Sti’laka *laughs*, a database of prey; this will be perfect for the next hunting season. 

*Out of respect for the prey that got her this new computer she would have its skull in her trophy case for the next season’s hunts; which begin with something the computer insists are nearly un-killable, vampires.

-The Ahk would be unable to retrieve their technology for it is the works of a greater more chaotic entity that had prevented their technology from instantly reviving the Hirogen, and from escaping back to its creators via a dimension chip the moment it was being damaged. Eyes are watching, and are curious, eyes that dwarf the Ahk-


	3. Fright Night Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sti'laka using the Ahk computer has tracked down very unusual prey, vampires.

Darkness conceals much, the mortal man flees the shadows around him as mere moments before he and his girlfriend had been accosted in the cemetery during their secretive fetish fuck-fest on a grave stone by a creature that should not exist. The silent killer is quick to move through the shadows before the fleeing man grabbing him as easily as a cat catches a sparrow; the pale skinned beast with snake like fangs grabs the man and sinks its teeth into his neck. More blood falls to the ground than seems to go down the vampire’s throat.

A flash of blue light and smoke and the vampire drops its prey. A blast coming from somewhere in the tree line has gone through the vampire and its prey. The vampire drops his victim to the ground, the hole starting to heal already as he turns around. He scans the tree line seeing nothing, he perks up his ears and sniffs the air; his vampire senses picking up something…something weird. It is not a human, a dog, a wolf, or anything he has ever smelled before. He starts to zero in on a heart beat not far away in the bushes, he peers directly at it, nothing…no…a distortion, his eyes turn red and…another blast, a stronger one hits him dead center in the chest throwing him back on the ground. As he tries to get up he hears a *whirring* sound, then nothing as a disk like projectile slices his head off. His body ignites and turns to ash. 

A figure uncloaks over the ash, a semi-busty grey-skinned with dark grey stripes alien creature wearing black sleek plates of armor on her shins, hips, waist, bust, and shoulders, with a cannon on her left shoulder and a sharp face concealing mask with long reddish tinted black dreadlocks down her back. She leans down over the ash, setting down a brown vial off her belt that opens up with a touch of her claw like finger. Her bare claw like toes touch the edge of ash as she hunkers down next to what used to be a vampire. As she scoops up a handful of she makes an odd clicking sound. The ash pours from her hand into the vial; odd symbols appear on the vial with a pictograph that depicts a pair of fangs. She slows down her movements, rather than picking up the vial right away as it closes she instead reaches for the disk blade embedded in the ground. With a quick movement she stands and slices the head off a second vampire, a female that was trying to sneak up behind her. A second vial and more ash collected.

Later inside her black sleek stealth like craft the female creature sets the two vials onto a red glowing plate ; a clicking sound, and then a human female voice; “Congratulations Sti’laka of Predator clan…Shadow Born; your kills of two FN1 reality vampires has been recorded.”

The female Predator known as Sti’laka sits at a control panel typing odd symbols, her trophy room aboard this large yet only one Predator housed craft now only having the two vials with their fang pictographs and the clearly human letters and number FN1 appearing on the vials.

If what she is doing could be regarded as a smile then so be it. This computer is not of her kind, taken from a creature from another universe called a Hirogen that claimed to be part of some multi-verse expanding hunting contest among bounty hunters and warriors selected by some glowing energy beings. She was to be his prey; instead she took the computer and modified it so she could use it to track down and hunt dangerous exotic prey across the multi-verse in her own craft, filling it with trophies each hunting season to bring back to her clan in triumph.


	4. Sti'Laka vs Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ahk computer has lead Sti'laka to an Earth with a most challenging undead prey.

The forest in the dead of night, nearby a crystal clear lake of pristine beauty; not far off there is camp where young humans rest after a day of fun and challenges. The night is filled with sound, crickets, night birds, and one other, the howls of a girl in sexual congress as she bounces atop her boyfriend; her tits flapping in the cool night air. A blanket is rolled out on the ground; a poor choice in location with poison ivy not five feet from them, and mosquitoes seeking a feast of exposed youthful flesh. The boy is enjoying himself as he lies back on the lumpy ground, more concerned with the lumps bouncing on his would be manhood. The age of these two could be anywhere between sixteen and twenty five depending on the local statutes regarding the hiring of camp councilors; however such are likely lax given the last forty years or so of constantly hiring over sexed hormone sacks who’d rather boff in the woods than keep an eye on the kids under their care; and the fact this same camp has been repeatedly closed and investigated for over two hundred murders in four decades in, around, and tied to this location. 

The sweat soaked teens-young adults enjoying the carnal pleasures of each other’s bodies are unaware that other eyes are upon them. The boy’s hands holding the girl’s shapely hips spread out over his waist as his head lulls back; the girl bouncing for all her worth while also admiring the boy’s sculpted chest and abs with her delicate fingers and hungry eyes. They are unaware of the giant of a man making his way through the tree line, a hockey mask obscuring his face, brandishing a machete he found somewhere sneaking up behind them. 

An explosion and flash of blue light alerts the horny naked couple to their surroundings; they scream as they disjoin and run from the giant weapon wielding man with a smoking hole in his abdomen. Rather than pursue the two horny humans the giant murderous undead-mutant serial killer known as Jason Voorhees touches the smoking hole, slowly moving his masked head and then turns around machete raised. A second blue energy bolt strikes his elbow severing his arm in two, below the elbow (machete included) falls to the ground. He just looks down, not making a sound or really reacting and reaches down to pick up the machete with his left hand. 

A monstrous shriek as an invisible foe lands upon his back, extending a pair of serrated metal claws from above the right hand it stabs repeatedly into Jason’s back. No blood, only severed cloth and dust like flesh. He thrusts his body up throwing his attacker off, who does a back flip and lands on its feet knees bent. Jason turns silent, machete in hand, turning his head like a confused dog. The figure un-cloaks revealing a female with a semi-busty chest that is nearly as tall as he is. She is grey skinned with dark grey stripes on the dorsal sides wearing sparse sleek black armor and face concealing sleek black mask. Her hair is long; black with a dark reddish tint; dreadlocks adorned with brace like bands. She stands a moment before Jason before *clicking* at him and assuming a fighting posture. Jason charges her, as best he can be said to charge trying to come down on her with the machete, she blocks with her claws and with a quick movement actually cuts his blade in two, the metal glowing from the plasma edge her blades emitted. 

Without even a second of time elapsing the Predator known as Sti’laka leaps into the air, knees tucked and kicks Jason hard in the chest, this repels her back through the air while knocking Jason to the ground. In this brief instant she also fires a bolt; which blasts apart a chunk of his ribcage where is heart should be. 

She lands with a thud in the dirt and pauses a moment at her unmoving prey. It should be dead, however as her infrared vision has told her this creature is emitting no body heat, she has judged this thing to be similar to the vampires she has hunted before and gives it a moment. It twitches and begins to rise up. Sti’laka takes her smart disk from her waist and tosses it, severing a whole through Jason’s abdomen and flying behind him. She stand as Jason with half a machete in hand charges her; stopping however halfway to her as the smart disk flies back through his neck. His head begins to separate from his body as she catches the disc and returns it to her belt.

Sti’laka looks away reaching down for the vampire dust collecting vial, when the sound of footsteps alerts her to the impossible. Jason is holding his head in place with his remaining hand and moving rather quickly. She rolls out of the way just in time as Jason stomps his foot into a tree, actually getting his stuck by being embedded into the trunk. Sti’laka leaps high into the air and does a flying round-house kick, smashing her bare foot through Jason’s hand and knocking his head off sending it rolling some distance away. 

The body falls but does not turn to dust, Sti’laka watches it as she walks past it, the arm reaches out flopping about, her shoulder cannon blasts his arm apart. She pauses walking towards the severed head, turning her neck back at the body. She locks on to the right leg, blasts it apart at the knee, then the left leg doing the same. She turns and looks down at the head, kicking it softly with her foot. The eyes open and turn at her. She pulls out a scanner, symbols appear in her view display that inform her that this thing has a metaphysical cell structure, the largest piece remaining, even ash, will regenerate and reanimate either over time or with a strong enough stimulus nearby….meaning its skull could reform the body and become a disruption; even in her locked trophy case. Jason can only watch as her clawed fingers poke through the eye holes of his mask and pull it off. She scans it and moves a heated laser over the interior burning up and brushing off any cells; not sure if they would still regenerate into another of this creature with the main body still intact. She takes a few steps and pauses; she looks back at the disfigured head watching her, and blasts it into a smoking crater with her shoulder cannon. 

Sometime later she places the hockey mask on a hook through one of the eyes in her trophy case. An interactive hologram control appears before it, she taps through a series of still blue shots of Jason as recorded by her mask, stopping on the image she had of the brute standing over the pile of tools after picking out the machete from a shed and walking out the door from when she was stalking the undead creature. Her mask display goes over the earlier scene of the two humans fucking in the forest right before Jason showed up and makes an *irritated clicking* sound and *huffs*. 

Later the two horny councilors would return with some friends with flash lights and find a smoking pit where Jason’s head had been, but no signs of what happened beyond that (other than a badly damaged tree), not even Jason’s body. Unseen by Sti’laka or the humans Jason’s body parts sank into the ground as if it were quicksand shortly after being dispatched by the alien hunter; dragged by the cursed forces of the area back to the bottom of the lake where it slowly began to reattach the severed parts and regenerate a new head…and oddly a new hocky mask rises from the lake bed as if delivered by an unseen hand.


	5. Predator vs Chucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possessed doll Chucky has escaped the Toy Box Hell of the Sorceress Misaline; only to exit one of her many dimensional doors into the abandoned streets of an apocalyptic Whedenverse. Here encountering the Yautja huntress Sti'laka who was on the hunt for local vampires prior to this new prey showing up.

The Multi-verse can be a funny thing sometimes, for its infinite array of alternate realities, differing physics, and less extreme parallel timelines; sometimes odd connections can be made. In one reality the infamous creature Jason Voorhees was inconveniently…or conveniently depending on one’s perspective stepped on by a Godzilla that happened to appear at Crystal Lake via a Dimension Tide portal that had been used in its native reality to remove it from that Earth; while in another universe a different Jason was hunted down and dispatched by a female Yautja of the Shadow Born clan. A third Jason however bears an unlikely connection to a particular version of the killer doll Chucky. This Jason ran afoul the sorceress Rhulan during one of her bouts about the multi-verse; a sorceress who has gone one on one against ancient dragons, devils, gods, and Eldritch Abominations; holding her own even if nearly killed by some of these powerful foes…naturally an undead serial killer wielding gardening implements and pipes was reduced to ash. Ash that reformed into Jason after sinking into the mud of Camp Crystal Lake.

One particular Chucky also had a run in with this exact same sorceress after she was tasked to hunt down and exterminate a hand full of movie monsters by the goddess of chaos as part of some BS karmic redemption bit after she tried to murder Superman. The soul of this particular Chucky was grabbed from the limbo of chaos (as he had been utterly destroyed by chaos energy) by an inter-dimensional force of evil known as the Darkness (or father by the red Devil guy from the movie Legend); which restored Chucky and several others killed by the sorceress Rhulan. Chucky met the same Jason that had shared a similar yet not as bad fate at this time, treated like a toy by the child like minded psycho that is Jason. This Chucky however was tasked along with his Bride, The Leprechaun, and the Ginger Dead Man (yes the undead cookie with a revolver) to murder the sorceress and her white mage apprentice while they slept. Chucky and his Bride went after the white mage while the Leprechaun was dispatched by a super-powered maid android, the ginger dead man had the misfortune of facing Rhulan (which a fight between a foot tall cookie with a gun and a high class immortal sorceress went about as predictably as one would imagine). The Bride of Chucky was disintegrated by Hollia the white mage’s dragon familiar while Chucky was exorcised by Hollia and his soul sent to Hell.

-that Jason Chucky met by the way was sent to the mystical world of Aesperia where a mystic archer was able to incapacitate him; after which Jason was given to an ancient immortal who was also a movie buff from another reality by the name of Count Vampyre who is now keeping that Jason as one of the many monsters wandering his property, namely a large lake by his castle-

For an unknown length of time this Chucky’s soul, taking the form of his true body Charles Lee Ray, was trapped in the vast maddening wilderness of one Hell or another. His soul was raised from Hell by the goddess of Chaos and told that if he could defeat a single opponent he would be granted his life back…turned out this opponent was Godzilla who was pre-occupied with the siren like female dragoness Azuara; despite the fact neither Kaiju was aware Chucky was on a nearby building still managed to kill the murderous doll; the Goddess of Chaos confessed she did this just for “shits and giggles”. Chucky however ended up not back in the Hell he knew, but during the transfer his soul was trapped back in the doll and wound up in a strange distorted toy box like realm that he was informed by a jester marionette was the toy box for evil toys belonging to the reality distorting sorceress known as Misaline.

So how exactly does all this equate to Chucky fighting a Predator? Well, Chucky with a handful of evil puppets, namely the toys from “Demonic Toys”, a few video game villains, and an evil Pinocchio have teamed up together to find a way out of the toy box…successfully entering Misaline’s mansion. A mansion that is a bridge dimension all to its self, with a shifting structure and doors that lead into various dimensions and millions of gardens that can be seen from various windows or parts of windows. The guards of Misaline’s mansion round up most of the toys, Chucky however manages to escape through a door however before the human sized maid doll can grab him.

Chucky escapes out the door from a well lit magical world into a dark city street. Looking behind him he sees the door to a two story house with darkened windows save for one with the curtains drawn, the silhouette unmistakably that of Misaline reading a book. 

Chucky flips off the silhouette while saying, “Fuck you bitch,” before jumping down the steps and rushing off into the dark down the asphalt street of the unknown city.

******

In the bushes lurks the small figure of Chucky the possessed doll, not far away a man fumbles for the keys to his car. This is a rather plain looking man; one would never think that he was anything special. Chucky secured a knife and some piano wire from a closed down and oddly abandoned with everything lying around diner (that had a piano to entertain guests). Chucky stops as the man turns and hisses, his face distorting into a lumpy hideous form with thick ridges above his eyes and long protruding fangs. Over Chucky’s head the black armored female predator known as Sti’Laka leaps, her gauntlet claws stabbing into the vampire and rising it off the ground. The vampire hisses and growl at her while unsuccessfully trying to claw at her arm, her skin like all of the Shadow Born clan aside from being grey and striped having a quality making them very hard to cut. A blade extends out the side of her left gauntlet like a short sword as she slices the vampire’s head off. She barely has time to drop it before it turns to dust.

Sti’laka hunkers down to scoop the ash into a vial, the letters and numbers WVBA12 appearing below fang like pictographs. She senses movement leaping at her and by reflex twists and smashes her fist into Chucky sending him flying into the sidewalk. He has in his hands the knife. Sti’laka’s infrared vision barely registers this opponent as having much of an internal temperature, she looks at the bush and back at Chucky, this was the thing she had dismissed as a rodent or small cat, however her scanners alert her that the body is also made of a polymer and not flesh as well as a metaphysical energy being present. 

“Okay,” says Chucky standing up his face twisting hideously, “I don’t know how you did that you sci-fi convention reject bitch, but that asshole was going to be my ride out of this shithole town.”

He points his knife at her, “So how about you take the Halloween mask off and give me a ride, because…babe a I owe you one for hitting me, so either you give me a ride…seeing as you can see I can’t reach the gas pedal, or I cut you up.”

She just looks in his direction.

“Yeah I know,” says Chucky, “talking doll…lot to take…so get the fuck over it and…”

“Take the Halloween mask off,” repeats back Sti’laka in his voice.

She stands up and disconnects her mask’s breathing tubes and connection cables, her face is oddly slender for her kind, the tusk spikes on her lower mandibles giving a pointed chin illusion to her facial structure. A scanner like blue light beams from her gauntlet and her hunting mask vanishes, apparently pulled into her gauntlet by some alien technology. She growls at Chucky before extending her mandibles and roaring while extending her gauntlet blades.

“and it’s not a mask….shit…” says Chucky, “okay bitch…let’s dance.”

He runs at her with the knife, and she punts him through the air. He lands about fifty feet away in the street.

“Shit,” groans Chucky his plastic face contorting. 

He runs off into the nearby park looking for some cover. Sti’laka however runs after him. She leans down as she runs trying to slice the tiny plastic opponent, however he manages to dodge and makes a U-turn back towards the street. The house he had come out of isn’t too far away, like maybe a block or two.

“Got to get a different door,” he says to himself, “crazy green haired bitch…figures it would take me to some post apocalyptic shit hole like…shit!”

He rolls out of the way just in time not to be stepped on, Sti’laka’s foot embedded in the sidewalk. Chucky grabs the piano wire and wraps it around her foot as quickly as he can.

“This is what you get for fucking with…oof!*

The piano wire doesn’t cut her skin, and she pulls her foot free with chucky still holding on, the wire however does cut up his plastic finger, making him bleed profusely.

Sti’laka throws aside the piano wire off her ankle and nearly does a double take at the sight of this plastic thing she figured was some weird scout drone she had to take out before it could alert someone; although it did challenge her to combat….at least she thought it did before it ran off.

Chucky gets up holding the knife, “okay bitch…you’re strong…I get it…but I can make anyone bleed and …later!”

He spots the house in line of sight and makes a bee line for it.

Sti’laka fires several small dart pellets from her wrist gauntlet slicing through Chucky’s body, despite bleeding through several holes he still runs. However a combi stick being impaled through his body and into the road holds him tight.

“Oh fuck this,” says Chucky looking back at the surprised Predator, “and fuck you!”

She lifts the spear like weapon up, Chucky still impaled on it and slams it tip down into the road slamming Chucky face down into the asphalt. She reaches down wrapping her hand around Chucky’s tiny neck and just by squeezing crushing his neck into bloody pulp making his head fall off and roll a short distance.

She examines her hand covered in the odd lukewarm blood that quickly cools in the night air. She produces her mask from the storage device and reattaches it before grabbing the living plastic flesh head by the hair.

“fucking bitch!” screams Chucky.

Sti’laka turns he head around holding it oddly close to her mask as if posing for a cross-over poster before she says in a slightly feminine yet growling voice, “another one” .

 

While walking towards the park by the car where she dusted a vampire she pauses and sets   
Chucky’s head on the roof of the car. 

Chucky says, “what the matter bitch? Want to take a fucking picture?”  
In a flash of a moment she leaps and turns, her combi stick extending further than before, the end extending into a scythe like blade as she swings it through the air, it slices off the head of a vampire that was only a blur in Chucky’s eyes. A few more swishes and three other charging vampires are decapitated. Not far off a fifth vampire says, “fuck this,” and makes a break for it. Sti’laka’s shoulder cannon aimed for his head makes short work of him (blasting the head apart being pretty much the same as decapitation , only minus having the head left), he turns to dust as well. She retracts her staff back into an impossibly thin stick that had been on her back under the dreadlocks and held tight to her armor.

She produces five more vials from her wrist based storage device, scooping up bits of the five separate piles before they blow away. 

As she walks back over to Chucky’s head he says, “what the fuck…were you going easy on me?”

She looks down as she grabs him by the hair and hisses out, “yes,” and walks off with now six vampire as vials and the head of a living doll. 

Not far away a small camera device on a roof top is signaling video of the street back to the Slayers base outside of town.

Buffy says, “looks like we have a new player in vamp town.”

“No,” says a purple haired woman, “that creature is not of this world…not of this universe, my ex-master may have arranged for this hunter to appear here to punish her escaped toy…or she knows we are watching her mansion’s door in your world.”

Elsewhere and sometime later on Sti’laka’s ship she sets the vampire vials down on red grids, the female voiced computer she had taken from a foolish Hirogen sometime back that had tried to hunt her spouting out congratulations of killing six Whedenverse Buffy slash Angel parallel world twelve vampires. She doesn’t really care, she had intended one but these vampires were weak, the two foot doll had giving her more of a challenge. A spike extends up next to a familiar hockey mask impaled through its eyes. She jams Chucky’s head down on the spike.

“Bitch,” mutters Chucky still able to talk.

Next to Chucky is another head, a burnt head wearing a Fedora, a clawed glove lying down under it.

“Looks like I have a room-mate,” says Freddy Krueger.

“How the fuck she’d get you?” asks Chucky, “Last I saw your dumb ass it was going to that wizard world.”

“No fucking clue what you’re talking about…most likely a different Freddy…just like our pal’s sports equipment over there…on my world I fought that son of a bitch. But that don’t *sniff* smell like the Jason I knew.”

Sti’laka finds herself stuck in place while trying to leave the room, a green archaic symbol on the floor under her feet. It levitates and turns her around. She can’t move or speak as a woman with a large bust, long wavy green hair, and wearing green robes stands in her ship…not that Sti’laka can see green right now; to her eyes there is a female form amidst twirling thermal clouds and her scanner going ballistic with its symbols indicating a metaphysical entity beyond hunting or military class encounters warning to abort confrontation and retreat. 

The woman looks at Freddy’s and Chucky’s heads, “Our Predator friend here wants trophies,”

She looks at Sti’Laka as she says, “not room-mates am I right; I will leave you with their heads for your collection hunter…however their souls…”

She looks at Freddy and Chucky as her eyes glow with a menacing green, “are mine,” her expression could make a dragon question if he’s a newt.

She holds out her hand, a green sigil appearing in the air as blue and red energies pull from Freddy and Chucky’s heads, leaving their heads lifeless and the holograms turning on, showing Freddy taunting with his glove claws and Chucky standing ready to fight with his knife as when he was barking orders at someone he thought was dressed in a costume. A flash of green light and the woman known as Misaline vanishes with the souls of these two combatants. Sti’laka once freed is quick to examine her collection; she sort of laughs realizing the talking heads are now silent; as they should be. But she isn’t spending a second longer than she has to on a planet with an Apex Extinction class metaphysical being around.

******

Later Freddy would find himself stuck inside a Freddy Krueger plastic action figure and Chucky inside a similar sized Chucky toy, both being held in plastic like (yet a drastically different and much stronger material) terrariums made to look like their own homes or native environments. Their fate being decorations and “pets” for Misaline and her guests to look at; among other micro-horror creatures, Chucky’s other side neighbore being a tiny drone Xenomorph.


	6. Predator vs Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy relates how he ended up in Sti'laka's trophy case while a prisoner with Chucky in this strange place.

On the surface this appears to be a normal looking tea room for a proper British Lady, however upon closer examination, things start to seem…off. Such as by looking out a nearby window one would see a volleyball game going on, with a huge breasted female Cthulhu on one side with a floating Beholder from Dungeons and Dragons; only with a pair of massively muscular humanoid arms with grey skin and demon like claws; playing against a plastic life sized and fully mobile and articulated Barbie Doll who is partnered with something sort of resembling superman with bat-man’s head wearing chains around his torso and instead of a cape he has four red octopus tentacles hanging and swishing about off his shoulders. 

As interesting as a story about these four creatures might be…they have nothing to do with this story really; our story is back inside the room as along two walls there are lined aquariums and terrariums made of a material not yet known to humans (unless this is being read after Axlex Sythetic Polymer has been invented or has a different name in your reality material that replaces plastic as the go to clear cheap material). Inside these cages, for all intensive purposes, are miniature living plastic creatures, monsters from across time, space, dimensions, and realities being held here trapped inside living plastic replicas of their original bodies…or best known bodies. The absolute hilarity of this situation being that Chucky is in the form of the possessed doll he is most recognized as, only instead of being a two foot tall plastic toy he is now a two inches tall plastic toy. On one side of him is a plastic Xenomorph, on the other a plastic Freddy Krueger; as to how Chucky and Freddy got like this…well; read (Predator vs Chucky). 

The Xenomorph is no fun, can’t talk and basically just hunches around trying to hide in the fake replica of a hive. This Freddy however met Chucky while they were both decapitated living heads on Sti’laka’s trophy case; eventually Freddy would tell Chucky how he came to be in that trophy case; this is a third person retelling of how that happened.

******

After the events of (Freddy vs Jason), the decapitated head of Freddy Krueger had been set in the cabin with Jason’s other heads. The soul of the dream killer was eventually able to exit the head, not sure why he was stuck in it in the first place; being killed while in the mortal world usually seems him right back to the dream world; but apparently this form of death has a lag to that happening. Regardless as time passed Freddy regained the strength to enter the dreams of teens and kids; as with many instances of this happening some of the survivors of his attacks discovered that they could pull him out of the dream world after grabbing onto him and waking up, doing so with bits of his clothing. A funny thing about dreams, most of the time they are self induced hallucinations, confined to one’s own head; other times a person’s dream state mind may bind to their astral body and wander the astral plane. Freddy works by creating an astral pocket around a specific person, a tiny pocket dimension that he completely controls. These are mystical terms, to a scientist these would be in place of astral body, dimensional imprint and in place of astral plane a form of sub-space or one of the two co-habited dimensions that our dimensional imprint coincides with, and Freddy would be creating a pocket dimension in which he traps a person’s dimensional imprint and creates a direct physical link with the physical body so he can harm and kill people from the safety and total control of his own realm.

A fun fact about vehicles that travel across realities, entering a new reality introduces into it not just foreign physical matter but also the other eleven dimensions attached to that matter, creating a massive distortion wake before the dimensions synch up; so it was while bland teen boy who looks to be in his twenties is leaning over generic attractive teen girl who looks to be in her twenties pondering when he should wake her as she is trying to lure Freddy into their trap to drag him into the “real world” that the most unexpected thing happened. 

The girl screamed as a pillar of blue electric light shot up around her; meanwhile on Sti’laka’s ship a ghostly image of the girl appeared as did Freddy; as in this same moment her vessel was entering that reality. The girl having a physical body returned to her body, however the dimensional stabilizers and localized gravity of the alien vessel trapped the materializing dream demon there. Sta’laka turned her head confused at the strange creature giving off no heat signature but weird metaphysical energy signatures. Freddy however mistook the Shadow Born Yautja female for the girl he was after going all “dream warrior” on him, unaware yet that he had entered the real world and taunted her before going in for a slash. His arm was grabbed, and wrist crushed by Sti’laka’s powerful grip. She threw him back a short ways, extended her combi stick to scythe form and cut his head off. This Predator was certainly surprised to find this undead thing still able to talk and badmouth her after its head was cut off. She stuck it on a spike behind a force field with the claw glove under it before dropping the body out of the hatch, right in the front lawn of the kids who had been trying to pull him into the real world. They never found out who or what had killed the man who had been killing their friends

 

Of course the rest is history (Predator vs Chucky), Misaline the reality warping sorceress took back Chucky’s soul from his severed head and while there took Freddy’s soul as well. As a point, the Freddy Chucky knew prior to this one had been dodging spell traps that propagated through the minds of humans who came into contact with one another, set out in the mind of the first person by the dimension hopping sorceress Rhulan before the Darkness, an ancient mystical force had saved him with the promise of a new world to terrorize. This world had turned out to be Aesperia, where he had begun to terrorize the youths of a small town; unfortunately for him this being a mystical world they knew the signs of a demon right away and called upon a priestess by the name of Lana. She used a dream eater dagger along with a series of spells to extract Freddy from the dream world and send him into the dagger; which proceeded to digest him into nothingness *designed specifically for dream demons and psychic parasites*. This Freddy should consider himself lucky that his run in with multi-dimensinal forces started with getting his head cut off by a Yautja and ended with him trapped in a terrarium as a plastic action figure of himself. 

*for more on the less lucky Freddy  
(Sorceress on Elm Street)  
And  
(Sleeper’s Terror)

-magic based monsters fighting high tech alien hunters makes for weird and confusing encounters-


	7. San'kar vs The Giant Gila Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San'kar of the metal masks journeys to the South Western United States, coming across the Giant Gila Monster that has been on a rampage in the area.

They are the Metal Masks; long ago a Yautja colony ship was caught in a trans-dimensional wormhole as they were set between realities to find a new territory. Their ship crashed on a Metaphysical class world, a world of many humanoid races and sentient beasts among other things. Over the millennia the Metal Masks would come to be seen as just another humanoid race among so many, their long life spans putting them in the same category as the High Elves and Dwarves, who also secretly held knowledge of technology as the Metal Masks did. Their style of weaponry and armor aesthetics have changed to be similar to that of other humanoid hunters of the great beasts of this world. Thanks to sorcerers and their inter-dimensional portals connecting their world with other metaphysical worlds the Metal Masks were able to study how this works in this reality and connect it to others despite the trans-reality tempest around such a reality as this one. The Metal Masks have re-acquired ships, tech, and can now hunt among different worlds as they did before.

San’kar, brave warrior of the Metal Masks, his armor isn’t very different than that of a typical Yautja, at least not in placement, instead of fishnet links he has chain-mail wire, his armor is plated steel, his mask is silver; yet is technological. He carries no plasma caster (shoulder cannon), or gauntlet claws; instead he carries a broadsword. He has hunted orcs, trolls, goblins, and is well known in the northern mountains for slaying a fire dragon single handedly. With his clan now traveling to other realities he has joined the hunt for new prey with new challenges.

******

An inter-dimensional portal appears above a mundane looking Earth; a small inconspicuous wedge shaped vessel exits the portal and vanishes via a cloaking device as it heads towards the South Western United States. Upon the ground San’kar tracks large reptilian footprints through the desert. In the warm night air San’kar hears the sound a vehicle crashing followed by a woman’s scream. His cloak deployed he crosses over a hill to the sight of a giant Gila Monster devouring a human woman, pulling her body from a car it knocked off the road. Her body being torn apart as the massive lizard wrestles it from the car’s seatbelt and interior with its giant jaws barley able to squeeze into the door frame. 

San’kar takes aim as the beast finishes its meal and blasts it in the back of the neck at the base of the head. The creature flops down by the car, smoke rising from the hole in its neck. San’kar treks over to the beast quietly, prepared for the monster to rise up at any moment; one shot has never taken down a dragon before; even by surprise. However he finds the great big lizard dead, the blast cleanly severing its spinal column. Using his sword he cleaves the head from the body, and with a few taps of his gauntlet controls summons his ship to retrieve the head with its scan like sub-space storage device. 

The human authorities arrive some time later, finding the decapitated lizard; pondering what sort of thing could do that to this creature. A dissection of the body would reveal the remains of several towns people and livestock; the lizard had been strangely voracious, bloating its gut with far more than it needed. The towns people however and the national guard would be on high alert and the lookout for the unknown creature or individual that killed the giant Gila Monster; however they would never find them and in time life would return to normal.


	8. C'kint vs Godzilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'kint of the Kaiju Killers has found a Kaiju that is far to tempting to pass up; however can even an Elite Hunter handle the King of the Monsters?

His name is C’kint, of the aptly referred to “Kaiju-Killers” clan; his trophy case consists of the skulls of many weird creatures, most coming from the twenty foot tall range of Kaiju; mostly mutated animals or alien creatures altered by dark forces. This day however he has gone to an Earth housing a beast the locals refer to as the King of the Monsters; a massive reptilian creature emitting radiation and spitting out highly charged particles as an attack. He is agape at what he sees on the long range sensors, the creature known as Godzilla stands easily 400 feet tall, the city before it might as well be made of sand as it travels with unknown purpose, the human weapons meaningless.

C’kint uses his ship’s teleportation technology to transport onto a nearby sky scrapper, he cloaks and leaps from the building as the side crumbles from Godzilla barely brushing against it. He lands upon the might monster’s back and makes his way up. He dodges the explosions of human missile fire among the serrated scutes upon the creature’s back. Coming upon the base of Godzilla’s neck he pulls out his combi stick expanding it into a harpoon like glowing tipped blade. He strikes down, shrieking as the blade shatters barely leaving a faint mark upon the scale, which quickly heals. His fist glows with Ki-energy, a meta-skill his clan possesses and can be learned to various degrees as a weapon, he strikes his fist down into the god like beast’s hide, shrieking as his hand absorbs all the impact. He looks towards the face, narrowing in on the eyes.

C’kint flips up over the head landing on the muzzle before the eye, Godzilla is given a moment to pause as this tiny thing lands right in front of his eye. C’kint locks on his shoulder cannon and blasts Godzilla in the eye, the blasts actually reflect off the eye. Despite the lack of damage Godzilla roars and shakes its head about, reaching up with its claws to scratch at the tiny bug on its face flashing lights in its eye. C’kint barely dodges the massive claws, realizing he has poorly judged the dragon like creature’s durability he leaps into the open air; wing like wires spread out from his pack giving him flight. Godzilla does not give chase, continuing on its path, it destroys the city in its way, the military not even giving it pause.

It was there and now it is gone having passed through the city continuing on its path. C’kint would see on a human television as he goes on an information gathering stealth mission that the monster known as Godzilla has gone into battle against an even larger three headed space dragon known as King Ghidorah, and after a battle that devastates the area Godzilla drives off the other monster. C’kint is given to reason, agreeing with the human reporter that this is no normal living creature, more a living embodiment of a natural disaster; he might as well have tried to hunt a hurricane for all the effects his weapons had upon the beast.

It irritates him to abandon a hunt for a skull the size of his ship belonging to a beast the size of his clan ship, but he has other things to hunt that aren’t natural disasters.


	9. Kraven the Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Marvel Universe Kraven the Hunter is tracking a mysterious killer who has slaughtered poacher and ranger alike on an African wild life preserve.

The man known as Kraven the Hunter stands upon the savannah, the hot wind blowing through the mane like fur of his ceremonial hunting garb, an outlandish garb if it were not for the fact this a world where people of any skill or ability regularly dress in all manner of strange and colorful attire. 

“What manner of man does this,” says Kraven in his thick accent, speaking to no one particular; for before him is a scene most grisly. 

A large group of men hang upside, dead, and skinned, from the tree before him. Several African park rangers with him examine a nearby jeep, throwing a blanket off the jeep revealing a pair of elephant tusks, some hides, and other assorted bones and horns.

“Poachers,” says the man in his thick African accent, “no doubt they were ambushed by rival poachers.”

Kraven squats down examining the ground, “then why didn’t they take the goods in the jeep,”

He picks up some shell casing and looks around, his expression almost worried, he gestured around the area, “these men were panicked…shooting and running in all directions.”

“A scare tactic then,” says the ranger.

“There are no other tire tracks besides ours and this jeep here,” says Kraven, “whoever did this tracked these men on foot and took them right here; leaving their bodies hanging where they were killed”

“….no stop you fools!” Kraven’s words are too late as the rangers cut down the skinned bodies.

“Poachers or not,” says the ranger, “these were still men, they shouldn’t be left hanging from the trees for the animals to eat, whatever psycho did this we will pay you even more to hunt them down as well.”

“Very good,” says Kraven standing, “as I already tracked your snitch working for the poachers,”

“What?” asks the ranger.

Kraven points his hunting knife at one of the corpses and *sniffs* the air, “that one there is your quarry.” 

“Mutant or no,” says Kraven, “he died as easily as the rest of these men, whoever did this knew what they were doing…and they left no human scent…something else is in the air I have   
never smelled before…yes I will hunt this one. They stole my prey.”

Kraven’s words are heard, and his heat signature is viewed from a distance way, hidden among the tall grasses; special attention given to the bodies being hauled into the jeep.

******

“Wont the trail go cold,” asks the ranger as Kraven rides with them, the goods and bodies being taken with them in the second jeep, “I thought you would want to stay behind.”

Kraven sits, arms crossed high on the back of the jeep, eyes closed, focused on every sound. He mutters in a calm tone, “The quarry will come to us…”

He opens his eyes, “for we stole its prizes.”

Kraven leaps from the jeep just as the engine dies brandishing his hunting knife; the rangers jump out with their assault rifles.

“What happened?” commands the leader of the rangers.

One man looks under the jeep, but finds nothing.

“Look here,” says Kraven pointing at a hole in the grill of both of the jeeps the rangers were in.

“A sniper?” asks the commander, “where from? You men look ahead, down the road.”

“No,” says Kraven, “that is what he wants,”

“I know my job,” says the commander, “you do yours, find this lunatic and kill him with your freak powers.”

“He is nearby,” says Kraven as he turns, “I can…”

Kraven stops, and stares in bewilderment.

“What…my God,” says the commander seeing what Kraven sees, the bodies, all seven bodies have been taken.

“Spread out,” yells the commander, “he’s here!”

They form a circle around the jeep.

“No,” says Kraven, “this is just like those men…it is a trap.”

Kraven yells to the wind, “I am not your prey! I am Kraven the Hunter!”

He rushes off into the brush following the blood scent of the bodies. The bodies were indeed not far off, just a short ways off the trail, yet in this short time the mystery assailant has also decapitated them.

Gun fire erupts back at the jeeps, “No!” yells Kraven. 

He emerges from the brush just in time to see an easily seven foot tall woman with skin patterned like a jaguar wearing leather straps and loin cloth, yet a very high tech looking mask and gauntlets on her forearms and shins, holding the commander in the air on the end of her spear.

Kraven flips around his hunting knife, “So…I was right, your scent isn’t human.” 

The large predatory woman drops the dead commander, practically tossing him off her spear.

Kraven *sniffs* the air, “Not a mutant, mutate, inhuman, super-human, or…”

He *sniffs* again, “or any alien I have met,”

He circles around the jeep, the giant woman watches him and utters a single word, a single word in a voice both feminine yet akin to the growl of a cat, “Challenge?” as she taps her spear like staff on the ground twice. Her staff is stuck in the ground as she removes several tubes from her mask and drops it to the ground revealing her golden hued face its imposing mandibles; her dreadlocks coming from the back and sides of her crest like head; her eyes a shimmering green watching Kraven. She *roars*, Kraven does not back down, instead he *screams* back and charges the alien she-beast.

The Predator’s agility is astounding, as is its strength, Kraven is lucky to avoid the slashes of the large alien’s spear as he ducks and weaves. There are no real openings to attack, that is until the Amazonian alien jabs her spear into the engine block of one of the jeeps. Kraven had leapt back onto the jeep makes a play for the she-beast’s throat; however she is quick to simply let go of her spear and grab Kraven; using her strength and his momentum to send him tumbling. He rolls across the ground, gaining his feet in time to see the Predator easily pull her spear out from deep in the engine block of the jeep. Kraven throws his knife to the ground, he is surprised when the Amazonian Predator tosses her spear aside . Kraven launches himself full speed into the air attempting a double kick, however in the blink of an eye the world turns into a daze for Kraven as the Predator grabs his ankles, and swings him through the air then smashes him into the ground.

Kraven does not speak again, for as his vision clears the next thing he sees is the Predator’s spear being plunged into his chest, her foot upon his abdomen. This would be Kraven’s last hunt, his body would not be found…whole, for his head and hunting garment were to be taken by the Matriarch of the Plaines Hunters as trophies, his body would be devoured almost entirely by hyenas, as would those of the other men; what little remained found later without their heads. The jeeps would be found where they were left, and the poached goods still in the back of the second jeep.


	10. Avengers Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Yautja has entered Wakandan territory; Black Panther brings in a team of Avengers to track down this dangerous predator from the stars.

The Avengers quin-jet sets down in the jungles outside of Wakanda. King T’Challa; otherwise known as The Black Panther has called in his fellow Avengers to aid his kingdom in investigating a rash of brutal murders that have spread into their borders. The murders however have very little information to go on other than the victims are often found either decapitated or hanging by their ankles from trees with their skin removed. This would seem, and did for weeks, the work of a twisted individual or group and thus the concern of local authorities. However the latest victims in a nearby wildlife preserve were a group of heavily armed park rangers and Kraven the Hunter; not to mention a small band of Wakanda trackers who were sent to investigate signs of an unseen vessel setting off their advanced flight zone perimeter system. Contact was lost with these men, only for their skinless bodies to be found hanging from the trees right outside the walls of the capital; as though taunting the king himself. This is why Black Panther has called in a team of trustworthy trackers with wills of steel and war time experiences; as well as keeping the party small for the dense jungle. Although one does question the colorful attire of Steve Roders/Captain America and Carl Danvers/Ms. Marvel in this environment; their fourth member Wolverine is wearing the brown version of his costume.

******

In the depths of the cosmos a Brood Bio-ship investigates an anomalous energy signature. An inter-dimensional rift as opened up in their space. The strange insect like Brood don’t know what to make of the odd black tumor like object floating about covered in tube like structures. It gives off an organic reading yet the only energy signature is that left on it by the rift. The Brood vessel lands on the black lump and drills into it with a beam; Brood warriors fly down the force field tube and into the dark structure. Inside they see nothing, then…movement, before the Brood can react they are overwhelmed by creatures that seemed to be part of the walls themselves. A Brood shrieks as its claws slash into one of the black elongated headed creatures only for acid blood to spill onto the Brood. The strange hissing aliens are too fast for the Brood to react to as they spill out of the bio-mass floating hive and up into the Brood ship, killing some, incapacitating others to be used as host for their young; giving the Brood a taste of their own horrific medicine.

******

Back on Earth in the jungle of Wakanda; thanks to Wolverine’s keen sense of smell the four Avengers have determined that they are tracking a single individual, and that they are of an alien race Wolverine is not familiar with. Wolverine looks straight ahead, the scent is fresh and nods that their killer is straight ahead. Captain America signals for a team of two to go one way, and another to go the other to surround and move in from two sides. Black Panther and Ms. Marvel go one way while Captain America and Wolverine go the other. 

Wolverine stalks ahead as Captain America holds back, a blue energy bolt suddenly hits Wolverine in the side of the head sending him tumbling down a ravine. Captain America raises his shield just in time to deflect another blast headed for him. Two more shots deflected and he hears a roar as a giantess of a figure leaps from the trees. The giant female creature wearing brown armor and leather cloths with the leopard pattern skin is the same one that hunted and killed Kraven the Hunter; although Captain America would not know this. 

“You’re big,” says Captain America as he leaps into the air, “but I’ve fought bigger!”

The Predator female blocks his shield easily, claws extend from her gauntlet as she slashes at the smaller super-human; her claws sparking against his shield scrapping the paint but not doing any real damage. She retracts the claws and upper cuts the shield so hard that it sends Captain America flying backwards through the trees. He tumbles backwards and is instantly on his feet.

“Strong too,” says Cap, “but kind of slow.”

He throws his shield, in blur of motion the female Yautja leaps into the air, punches his shield down out of the way, aiding her flip forward that ends with a kick to Cap’s chest smashing him through a nearby tree.

“Shit,” says Captain America feeling that three of his ribs have been cracked at the least.

He rises to his feet, fists clinched, “Its not over yet!”

The Yautja female *roars* as Captain America charges her, she grabs his arm as he swings, spins around and sends him flying against the ground. She is quick to kick him in his side sending him flying through the air like a soccer ball and into a large log. 

Just as she is about to stomp on him Ms. Marvel comes flying through the trees yelling, “Get away from him you bitch!” and smashes her right across the side of the head with a right hook sending the Predator flying back through the brush away from the badly injured Captain America. 

Black Panther arrives on the scene shortly after to try and aid a barely breathing Captain America; meanwhile Ms. Marvel and the Yautja are exchanging blows.

“thank you old friend,” huffs out Captain America.

“Be still,” says Black Panther, “we have this now. Rest.”

“No,” says Cap, “She…strong…she-hulk…strong.”

The Amazon of a Predator has Ms. Marvel by the ankle swinging her through the trees; however Ms. Marvel curls, grabs her opponent by the should armor and spins in the air thanks to her levitation powers and throws the larger opponent off her through the brush.

The Predator is hunkered down, bent of knee; staring down Ms. Marvel making *clicking* sounds that gradually turn into a creepy laugh. Suddenly Wolverine, thanks to his adamantium skull and healing powers saving his life from the shot to the head, comes flying over the edge of the cliff claws out and *roaring*, behind the Predator. Without even standing up her shoulder cannon turns around and blasts Wolverine square in the chest sending him flying over the ravine again. 

Surprising them the Predator speaks, a creepy yet feminine in a way voice, 

“Per…fect…specimen; I…challenge….you.”

She stands up and removes her shoulder cannon, then the tubes her mask before dropping it; revealing her mandible covered face with the small spikes along the lower mandibles giving her face a pointed appearance when her mouth is closed. 

“You’re going to regreat taking your weapons off,” says Ms. Marvel as her fists glow. 

The two powerful women charge each other, suddenly reddish purple electric sparks fly around the Yautja. She turns and *roars* at Black Panther whose stun knives are in her back. Suddenly a huge volley of darts with the same stun energy come from all directions as fast as bullets through the trees. It is too much even for this proud alien warrior and she falls down unconscious.

Black Panther stands over the still body of the Yautja, whose chest rises showing she is still   
breathing, “A hunter,” says Black Panther, “we Wakandans are also proud hunters, her tactics and methods were clearly those of a hunter. We knew we had to get her distracted by powerful opponents in order for our snipers to surround the area.”

“Snipers…through these trees?” asks Ms. Marvel.

“Not a problem for my people.” says Black Panther.

“You used us as bait!” growls Wolverine coming back up from over the ravine side again.

“Stand down Logan,” says Captain America trying to stand.

“Don’t move,” says Black Panther, “we will get you to our finest medical facility at once.”

******

The once proud Yautja warrior’s hands are bound and stripped of weapons while still unconscious and placed into a Wakanda holding cell. They have little time to speak of this incident when their prisoner comes. She looks at her bound hands and looks around.

“Do not try to escape,” says Black Panther, “those bands are pure vibranium and…”

*Snap* the Yautja rips the bands apart and charges the forcefield door slamming into it full force. The door lock indicates it is pulling emergency power, criminal is Alpha class in strength.

“Even the Hulk would have a hard time escaping this cell.” says Black Panther.

“Everyone makes that claim,” says Ms. Marvel surprising Black Panther with her tone, “and they are always wrong.”

Their prisoner *laughs* and points at Ms. Marvel and a *come here* gesture with her claw like finger, “Honorable…combat…” says the Yautja, “No…tricks…or dishonorable…traps.”

Ms. Marvel grimaces and her hand glows, “I am not dishonorable! Any time you ugly bitch!”

“Stand down,” orders Captain America, his torso bound in bandages, “We won Carol, the murderous alien is imprisoned and I trust Wakanda has no objections to transporting the prisoner to the Negative Zone prison.”

“In exchange for the aliens technology being left here in Wakanda’s care,” says Black Panther.

The Predator female’s eyes move between Ms. Marvel and the three in the room, watching intently at Wolverine, the creature whose body looks strange with her infrared vision, and has clearly completely healed already from a shot to the head and chest. Wolverine glares back, he knows, as a killer who has been imprisoned before, her knows this Predator is watching them, studying them, looking for any signs of weakness that can be exploited to facilitate escape; or just to murder them all.

Black Panther turns to the cell, “In the mean time our prisoner is fully conscious; and clearly understands our language. Given that ten of my loyal soldiers are dead and the path of death this thing has left behind we should question it.”

The Predator looks at Black Panther, his body practically glowing with the weird energy that stunned her before and she says, “Weakling…coward.”

“I do not fall for such tactics,” says Black Panther, “my emotions cannot be played to anyone’s advantage.”

The Predator doesn’t care as it looks Ms. Marvel up and down sending a shiver through Ms. Marvel’s spine and speaks to her, “I…Yin’ta…challenge you…honorable combat, Matriarch to Matriarch.”

“It seems she thinks Carol’s in charge,” says Wolverine, “going to say we caught an alien Amazon here by the looks of her.”

“Possibly,” says Captain America, “or because she wiped the floor with the two of us and clearly views T’challa’s tactics as dishonorable and Carol was the only one to fight her head on on even ground…Carol if you would please,”

“wiped the floor my ass,” grumbles Wolverine.

“Should…be dead…” says their prisoner looking at Wolverine, “interesting…prey.” 

“Prey?” queries Captain America.

Ms. Marvel turns, arms crossed, “Well I am a member of SWORD so either way I am the only one here who alien intruder falls under their jurisdiction.”

“Wakanda barely recognizes SWORD’s authority,” says Black Panther, “however for the sake of expediency I will not press the issue.”

“Geeze…thanks,” says Ms. Marvel a bit sarcastically.

She turns to the alien, “You said your name is Yin’ta…okay Yin’ta, we have no record of contact with your race…not exactly making a great first impression here Yin’ta. So what are you and why are you on our planet?”

The Predator makes *rolling clicking sound*, “I am a Matriarch of the Plains Hunters Clan; proud, honorable, and strong among the Yautja race. I am here to hunt.”

“Is it just me,” says Wolverine, “or was that a complete unbroken sentence, she wasn’t speaking clearly earlier.”

Yin’ta steps up to the energy cell barrier, her mandibles close enough for small sparks to strike against her jaw, “I am strong, I will have my trophies, I will restore my honor.”

“I’ve heard enough,” says Ms. Marvel.

“What?” asks Captain America.

“A big game hunter,” says Black Panther, “seems Kraven was killed by someone just like himself.”

******

Wakanda’s technology is impressively advanced, in just a few short hours able to adjust their scanners to detect the Yautja technology; thanks mainly to having some on hand to scan and already having the adjustable scanner thanks to multiple alien and super-scientist encounters. Captain America; even with the enhanced healing his super-human body allows him is still too banged up to go back into the field so is resting up. Black Panther and Wolverine have gone out to track down the alien ship, not sure if a larger party might set off any defenses or if the hunter was not alone. Ms. Marvel meanwhile is watching the cell. 

Between the Wakanda scanner and Wolverine’s sense of smell they are able to find the somewhat small yet large enough that its surprise it went un-noticed Yautja vessel. 

“crazy broad left the hatch open,” says Wolverine poking his head inside. 

“Likely a trap,” whispers Black Panther.

The smell inside the ship is overwhelming even for Wolverine, he unsheaths his claws.

“What is it?” asks Black Panther readying his weapons and adjusting his mask’s sensors for movement.

“Death,” says Wolverine, “dozens of alien races…dead.”

Wolverine’s scent tracking is confirmed as they come across a trophy case full of skulls, humans, a lion, a dinosaur clearly from the Savage Land, Brood, Badoon, and even Skrull.

“It’s no scout ship,” says Wolverine.

“A base camp,” says Black Panther confirming Wolverine’s exact thought.

******

“Your Earth is not like other Earth.” says Yan’ta, startling Ms. Marvel.

“What?” asks Ms. Marvel

“Humans…” says Yan’ta, “strong…not…meta…physical…world…yet strong. Evolving…like us.”

Ms. Marvel gives the alien they have locked up a curious look.

“The male…two of them…strong as our males, you as strong as us. You robbed me of my trophy, then weakling male interrupted our honor duel over…male’s….fate. Why do you…tolerate…this behavior? You are a strong…female. You could have…your pick of the…males. That…weak male…his…clan here…robbed us both…of our honor.”

Ms. Marvel glares at Yan’ta and looks away.

“I will reclaim both our honors!” yells Yan’ta followed by a loud *ROAR!*

She rams the force field surprising Ms. Marvel. Yan’ta slams her claws into the wall on either side of the force field door, digging them into the metal and crushing them together warping the frame and disabling the force field.

“Shit!” yells Ms. Marvel, “knew it!”

Just as Ms. Marvel raises her fist to fight Yan’ta instead surprising her by ducking low and striking out with her mandibles, biting Ms. Marvel with the fangs on the tips of the mandibles around the chest, just piercing the skin.

Ms. Marvel slaps Yan’ta while yelling, “What the shit?!” but the slap is oddly weak for her only making Yan’ta side step slightly from the force of the blow.

“Wh…wha…” Ms. Marvel stammers as the world turns fuzzy. 

Yan’ta grabs her as she passes out and slings the super-heroine over her shoulders.

******

Ms. Marvel’s eyes open, the world still blurry; her body weak and barely responsive to the world around her. She is able to tell that she is in some sort of tightly bound net that would cut the skin of a normal human. Around her are the bodies of Wakanda soldiers, the walls painted in scorch marks and the blood of men. Sounds draw her attention forward the blur clearly Yan’ta reclaiming her weapons and armor. Yan’ta is typing something on the device on her wrist. As Ms. Marvel can still not move she closes her eyes pretending to be still unconscious as the huntress effortlessly picks her up and flings her over its shoulder. She does not know why it is taking her, nor can she ponder this as her brain goes fuzzy again and she passes out once more.

******

Black Panther and Wolverine are suddenly jolted as the ship they are in takes off, the hatch closing quickly behind them. Before they even have time to head back that way two more Yautja females appear before them wielding spear like weapons. One fires a net at Black Panther pinning him to the wall while the other charges Wolverine. Black Panther’s costume and skin is being cut by the net, however he is able to reach one of his charged vibranium knives and cut his way free before the Yautja can stab him, ducking out of the way just in time. Wolverine leaps into the air at his attacker only for her to grab his arms and swing him into a wall.

Wolverine growls, “It’s like trying to fight She-hulk…Cap was right, shit.”

Black Panther leaps through the air, having kicked off a wall as his opponent slashes at him with her gauntlet claws, her spear in her free hand rips through his cape as he leaps over her slashing at her with his knives on his way to Wolverine.

“We have to retreat,” says Black Panther, “as I leapt I tried to cut one with my knives, they barely cut the creature’s skin.”

“Follow my lead,” whispers Black Panther as he crouches a bit, weapons drawn and circles the two female Yautja.

The two huntresses look at each other and seem to pass an unspoken acceptance of a two on two duel as they circle as well. As though on cue the hatch opens behind Black Panther and Wolverine as their backs are to it. Below them is the Wakanda palace.

“We’ll have to jump for it,” remarks Black Panther, with his super-human healing and special mystic abilities along with Wolverine’s adamantium skeleton and healing factor he is sure they can survive the jump, “I have already signaled an air strike with my communicator the second we are clear.”

Wolverine looks back just as the other Yautja with Ms. Marvel in a net over her shoulder comes busting through the ceiling, “That might be a problem.”

“Not so fast!” the voice is none other than that of Captain America as he ascends to the roof via the stairwell, and strips off the last of his bandages heroically in the wind.

Ms. Marvel’s eyes shoot open, glowing with a mix of yellow and green energy, Yan’ta is nearly knocked off her feet as Ms. Marvel rips free of the wire net and unleashes a *primal scream*. Black Panther and Wolverine take this opportunity to leap from the ship. Ms. Marvel looks upwards, her vision a mix of visible light and infrared, her mind a blur of rage. She locks her sights on Wolverine and rams him in mid-air taking them both into the Yautja ship. 

Even as Black Panther is reaching the ground and Captain America charging, Yan’ta does the unexpected and leaps high into the air back into her waiting vessel. The hatch quickly closes and takes off.

Black Panther yells to some guards that are coming up the stairwell and elevator, “Contact SWORD immediately, yell them Carol Danvers and Logan Howlet are prisoners on the alien vessel.”

Inside the ship Wolverine is struggling against Ms. Marvel, “Carol! Come to your senses…I don’t want to hurt…”

He is thrown into the wall with a loud *oomph!*, “Fine,” says Wolverine unsheathing his claws, “I warned ya!”

So focused on the insanely strong Ms. Marvel is Wolverine that he doesn’t notice that all three Yautja are just standing and watching with their masks on while Yan’ta taps something into her gauntlet control. The air changes quality and neither Ms. Marvel or Wolverine can continue fighting as they pass out from the gas being pumped into the now clearly closed off area of the ship.

******

When Wolverine comes to he finds himself in a strange room; it’s not a holding cell, although the door is sealed shut. The room has a large bed (of sorts) in the middle and the smell tells him its neither a holding cell or a meat locker as he might have guessed. It stinks of the musk of these alien creatures. The overpowering scent distracted him from notices till now the odd devices on his wrists that are somehow preventing his claws from unsheathing.

Elsewhere Ms. Marvel comes to, her head feeling fuzzy and her eyes glowing a combination of green and yellow. Her costume is gone, in its place is armor like that of the creatures that captured her, minus the mask; specially fitted to her. She barely remembers anything that happened and the heat vision added onto her normal vision is a bit disorientating as she stands. She knows what happened as her mind clears, at least in the vision department; just as before she had absorbed energy from Kree weapons, to gain her powers; somehow and for some reason her body absorbed and mutated the anesthetic venom of Yan’ta; she is sure it will wear off in time. 

“But why did they undress me and put me in their armor?” she wanders aloud.

In answer to her question the door to the room opens and there is standing Yan’ta who says a single word, “Come.”


End file.
